Crystal Snow
by Lujaecy
Summary: Mengubah masa depan tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan tapi Krystal akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagian Boboiboy, ayah yang sangat dia sayangi. (OC! slight BoYa) RnR.
1. CS : Prologue

_**Mungkin disini banyak orang yang gak suka original character or OC sebagai karakter utama dalam sebuah fanfiction. Tapi ini adalah 'FAN' fiksi bukan? Jadi saya bebas melakukan apapun pada cerita yang saya buat, termasuk tentang siapa yang harus jadi pemeran utama.**__**I'll be so grateful if you like this story. If you hate it, I'm sorry, just leave and don't give any reviews (bad comments).**_

_**Enjoy 3**_

_BBB belongs to Monsta, the oc and this story are mine._

**Crystal Snow**

Boboiboy lelah. Dia lelah dengan segala aktifitasnya. Sekolah, menjaga keamanan kota pulau rintis, dan membantu Atok Abah. Ingin rasanya sehari saja Boboiboy libur, hanya berbaring kasur empuknya dan juga bermain game seharian bersama Gopal.

Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu melempar tas sekolahnya ke sudut kamarnya yang bernuansa biru, tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya atau pun melepas jas osisnya, Boboiboy langsung melemparkan diri ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

"Oi Boboiboy!"

"Apa?"

Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya Boboiboy sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Ochobot, power sphera kesayangannya.

"Ada gadis aneh di kedai Atok Abah," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy tidak merespon.

"Gadis itu bilang dia mencari ayahnya," kata Ochobot lagi.

"Maksudmu aku harus segera mengganti pakaianku lalu berpecah menjadi tujuh kemudian mencari ayah gadis itu?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Tidak juga," jawab Ochobot.

"Lalu?"

"Katanya, nama ayahnya adalah Boboiboy."

**To be countinue**


	2. CS : Chapter 1

_Pulau Rintis, Malaysia._

_08 February 2020._

Krystal menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan bingung. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Krystal sama sekali tidak tahu ada dimana dia saat ini atau ada di tahun berapa dia saat ini. Dalam hati Krystal berharap dia tidak mundur terlalu jauh dari tahun dia seharusnya berada, tapi bagaimana jika...

_'Tidak! Aku pasti hanya mundur dua atau tiga tahun saja,' _Ucap Krystal dalam hati.

Memakai mini dress selutut berwarna putih, dengan hiasan wajah dan rambut yang sedikit mencolok, tentu saja membuat Krystal menjadi pusat perhatian, gadis itu terlihat seperti pengantin wanita yang sedang kabur.

Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya berjalan, Krystal pun memasuki area perumahan. Krystal lelah, apa lagi ia berjalan memakai high heels yang sangat tinggi, dia yakin kalau kakinya sudah bengkak saat ini.

Lalu Krystal melihat sebuah kedai, kedai itu terlihat seperti kafe outdoor milik ayahnya. Mungkin Krystal akan mampir sebentar ke kedai itu, memesan minuman dingin dan juga sekantong es batu untuk mengompres kakinya.

Krystal menghampiri kedai itu dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, ia meringis ketika rasa perih dan ngilu menyerang punggung, jari, serta telapak kakinya.

"Selamat datang di kedai kokotiam!"

Krystal mengabaikan sapaan ramah seorang gadis, ia segera menghampiri bangku terdekat dan melepas high heels mahalnya. Krystal hampir menangis saat melihat kakinya yang bengkak dan memerah, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang lecet.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kakimu?" Gadis yang menyapa Krystal tadi, bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"B-bisa ambilkan es batu untukku? Aku mohon," kata Krystal dengan nada serak. Suaranya serak karena tenggorokannya kering, ditambah dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Tentu saja," Jawab gadis tadi lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Krystal.

Tidak butuh satu menit gadis itu muncul dengan sekantung es batu di tangannya. Segera Krystal mengambil kantung es batu itu dan menempelkannya secara bergiliran di setiap bengkak dan lecet di kakinya.

"Namaku Ying, kau?"

Krystal mengernyit, kenapa nama gadis itu sama dengan nama sahabat ayahnya? Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan, pikir Krystal.

"Namaku Krystal."

"Asalmu dari mana?"

"Aku lahir di Singapore, menghabiskan masa kecilku di Kuala Lumpur dan berkuliah di Korea selatan," jawab Krystal.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Ying kembali bertanya.

"Kabur dari rumah saat pesta pernikahan seseorang," jawab Krystal acuh. "Oh iya, berapa harga minuman spesial di tempat ini?" Tanya Krystal berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"4 Ringgit," jawab Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Murah sekali..." gumam Krystal heran.

Krystal mengambil gedget berwarna gold dari tas slempang hitamnya. Krystal terlihat mengetik sesuatu, lalu terhenti dan menoleh kearah Ying.

"Tahun berapa ini?" Tanya Krystal.

Ying menatap Krystal bingung, tapi langsung menjawab. "2020."

"APA?!" Krystal memekik karena terkejut, membuat Ying dan beberapa orang yang ada di tempat itu ikut terkejut. "Ahh... M-maaf." Krystal meminta maaf dengan gugup.

_'Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku terlempar begitu jauh?! 2020?! Aku terlempar 23 tahun ke belakang?!' _

Sinar biru muncul dari layar gedget milik Krystal, sinar biru itu terlihat seperti hologram yang membentuk lima lembar uang malaysia. Krystal mengklik salah satu text yang ada di ponselnya, dan setelah itu sinar hologram tadi berubah menjadi lima lembar uang 100 ringgit.

Ying melempar tatapan kagum pada gedget milik Krystal. "Astaga, bagaimana benda itu bisa melakukannya?"

"Teknologi baru," jawab Krystal asal.

Tidak mungkin Krystal mengatakan jika gedget itu adalah alat printer 3D mini produksi 2040. Krystal memberikan 100 ringgit kepada Ying, dan memesan minuman dingin spesial serta cake coklat.

'Kira-kira... Ayah sedang apa yah?'

**TING!**

Lamunan Krystal buyar ketika alat printer 3D mininya berbunyi, ia mengklik layar alat itu dan muncul sepucuk surat dengan amplop coklat, Krystal segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_'Hei ini aku, kakakmu Halilintar, bukan Halilintar pecahan elemental ayah. Pertama-tama aku mau bilang, maaf karena telah mengirimmu ke tahun 2020.'_

Krystal mendengus kesal, bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu kalau kakaknya lah dalang dari semua ini? Tentu saja si Halilintar yang melakukannya.

_'Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melakukannya tapi aku harus. Kau tahu 'kan alasan Bunda meninggal karena apa? Yap, itu karena luka parah yang di dapatnya dari peperangan melawan Alien jahat yang bersekutu dengan teroris di tahun 2021._

_Terserah kau mau mengatakan jika kau adalah anaknya dari masa depan atau apapun iu, yang penting buat dirimu akrab dengan mereka maka itu akan memudahkanmu untuk melindungi Bunda._

_Semoga kau berhasil. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, dan melakukan hal yang tidak kau setujui. Aku menyayangimu.'_

**Crystal Snow**

"Ada gadis aneh di kedai Atok Abah," kata Ochobot.

Boboiboy tidak merespon.

"Gadis itu bilang dia mencari ayahnya," kata Ochobot lagi.

"Maksudmu aku harus segera mengganti pakaianku lalu berpecah menjadi tujuh kemudian mencari ayah gadis itu?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak juga," jawab Ochobot.

"Lalu?"

"Katanya, nama ayahnya adalah Boboiboy."

Hening, Boboiboy tidak merespon karena terkejut. Lalu suara tawa khas Ochobot terdengar memenuhi kamar dominan biru milik Boboiboy.

"Aku bercanda, kenapa kau serius?"

Boboiboy menatap Ochobot kesal lalu melempar bantal kearah power sphera kesayangannya itu. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Eh, tapi aku serius ada gadis yang mencarimu di kedai. Dia bilang, dia mengenalmu dan ada urusanmu," ucap Ochobot, kali ini tidak bercanda.

"Aku istirahat--"

"Assalamualaikum..."

Boboiboy dan Ochobot menoleh kearah pintu masuk kamar Boboiboy, mereka terkejut saat mendapati Krystal berdiri di sana dan tersenyum canggung.

"Walaikumsalam," balas Boboiboy cepat. "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di situ? Siapa yang mengizinkan kau masuk?"

Krystal meringis saat mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Boboiboy. "Aku Krystal, aku terlalu lama menunggu di kedai karena itu kakekmu menyuruhku untuk langsung ke rumah ini dan menemuimu."

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di ruang tengah? Aku lelah berdiri," Kata Krystal dengan santainya.

Krystal berjalan duluan mendahului Boboiboy dan Ochobot untuk ke ruang tengah, sangat tidak peduli jika saat ini Boboiboy menatapnya dengan kesal dan Ochobot hanya diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Dan disanalah mereka duduk di ruang tamu dan saling bertatapan, kecuali Ochobot yang sudah pergi ke kedai untuk kembali membantu Tok Abah.

_'Bukannya kalau sepasang lawan jenis berada di satu ruangan itu... Orang ketiganya setan?' _Pikir Krystal ngawur. _'Uh, tapi orang yang di depanku ini adalah ayahku, jadi... Gapapa kan?'_

"Jadi, apa urusanmu?" Tanya Boboiboy to the point.

"Sebenarnya kalau kuceritakan siapa aku, kau pasti tidak percaya," ucap Krystal. "Tapi apapun yang kukatakan bukan kebohongan."

Boboiboy menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Apa kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

Terlihat dari tatapannya, Boboiboy tahu kalau gadis itu sedang berharap.

"Tergantung," jawab Boboiboy. "Kalau kau punya alasan yang cukup membuatku percaya pada setiap ceritamu, maka aku akan mempercayaimu," kata Boboiboy.

"Jika aku bilang kalau aku anakmu dari tahun 2043, apa kau percaya?" Tanya Krystal dengan suara pelan.

Tatapan ragu terlihat dari mata Boboiboy. "Kau punya bukti?"

Krystal mengangguk cepat dan membuka tas slempangnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan handphone rose goldnya dan mulai membuka folder dimana foto-foto serta videonya bersama sang ayah berada.

Salah satu video di klik oleh Krystal. "Ini adalah video saat usiaku masih 5 tahun, Bunda yang mengambil video ini."

Boboiboy mengambil ponsel itu, dan memperhatikan setiap adegan di video itu. Adegan awal di video itu ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk di pangkuan seorang pria.

_"Ayah! Ayah nyanyi dong buat Ital!" _Kata anak kecil itu, Boboiboy menyimpulkan kalau anak itu adalah gadis yang ada di hadapannya, Krystal versi anak kecil.

"Krystal mau Ayah nyanyi apa?"

Ketika wajah si pria yang Krystal panggil 'Ayah' tersorot, Boboiboy terkejut. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang.

_"Lagu kolea! Yang nyanyi-nya ada banyak!"_

_"Kalau--"_

Boboiboy mempause video tersebut, kemudian menatap Krystal dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponsel Krystal.

Kemudian selama setengah jam, Boboiboy terus membuka satu persatu video yang ada di folder itu. Krystal hanya memperhatikan, sambil berharap kalau Boboiboy akan percaya padanya.

"Kau mengeditnya 'kan?" Tanya Boboiboy setelah selesai dengan ponsel milik Krystal.

Krystal menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, dan aku yakin kau tahu kalau itu bukan editan."

Gadis itu benar, Boboiboy tahu kalau video itu bukan editan sama sekali.

_**To be countinue**_

_Hello? Hai!_

_Pertama-tama aku mau bilang, maaf karena part satu ini sangat mengecewakan dan mungkin aku akan merevisinya agar menjadi lebih baik (entah kapan, lihat saja nanti).__ Aku hanya gadis yang baru terjun ke dunia penulisan, jadi mohon bantuannya agar aku bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi._

_Kedua, maaf karena chapter pertama ini pendek, dan hanya terdiri dari 1000k words saja._

_Ketiga, THANKS UDAH MAU MAMPIR DAN REVIEW DI CERITA INI HUHUHHU (believe me I almost screaming). Sorry aku gak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya, intinya terima kasih banyak._

_And, uhh... What time is it? Almost 3:10 AM, so I'm gonna say bye and see u later in the next chapter._

_**With loves : Lujaecy.**_


	3. CS : Chapter 2

_Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia._

_08 February 2020_

Boboiboy menatap Krystal, memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah gadis itu. Kalau di perhatikan, Krystal memang mirip dengannya dan Boboiboy mengakui itu. Hati kecil Boboiboy percaya pada setiap perkataan Krystal setelah melihat bukti video-video itu, tapi otaknya terus menyangkal.

Tapi, bisa saja mesin waktu sudah ada di tahun 2043 bukan?

"Bagaimana aku di masa depan?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

Krystal menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah percaya padaku?" Krystal bertanya balik.

"Anggap saja begitu," jawab Boboiboy dengan tenang. "Jadi, bagaimana aku di masa depan?"

"Yah begitu, pria yang mencintai istrinya dan juga keempat anak--"

Kalimat Krystal di intrupsi oleh Boboiboy. "Aku punya empat anak?!" tanya Boboiboy terkejut.

"Tiga anak kembar laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan," jawab Krystal.

Wajah Boboiboy memerah, remaja laki-laki itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Krystal tertawa lebar setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

"Hey, menertawakan ayah sendiri dosa yah." Boboiboy memperingati Krystal agar gadis itu segera berhenti tertawa sambil menahan rasa malu-malu kucing.

Hati Krystal berdesir, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Iya... Maafkan aku, Ayah."

_**SKIP**_

Krystal menatap kamar milik Boboiboy sambil menahan senyumnya. Krystal berjalan kearah meja belajar Boboiboy dan duduk di bangku yang ada disana. Tangan Krystal meraih album foto yang berada di rak buku meja paling bawah, dan membukanya.

Halaman pertama terdapat foto Boboiboy berusia 11 tahun yang memamerkan jam kuasanya, lalu fotonya bersama Ochobot dan foto bersama Tok Abah. Di halaman kedua terdapat beberapa foto Boboiboy bersama sahabat-sahabatnya minus Fang, tapi di halaman selanjutnya terdapat foto beberapa Boboiboy bersama Fang.

Rasa iri tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Krystal iri pada ayahnya yang memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang sangat lama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, beda dengan Krystal yang selalu gagal dalam menjalani pertemanan.

Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan rasa iri itu dan membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Senyum gadis itu melebar, foto di halaman yang baru di lihatnya membuat Krystal tersenyum. Foto seorang gadis berhijab pink yang berdiri di samping Boboiboy sambil berpegangan tangan.

Krystal melepas foto itu dari album itu, membalik lembar foto itu dan membacanya.

_'Boboiboy Yaya, 06 October 2019.__She and me fall in love since we're kids, be friends for some years like we don't care about the feeling, but we do. Now she's mine. God, please don't take her away from me.'_

**God, please don't take her away from me.**

"Sayangnya, Tuhan tidak mendengar permohonanmu, yah..." lirih Krystal dengan tatapan sedih.

Krystal mengembalikan foto itu kembali ke tempatnya dan menutup album itu. Krystal berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Boboiboy.

"Astaga!" Krystal terkejut saat melihat Ochobot yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Eh? Maaf kalau aku mengejutkanmu," ucap Ochobot dengan canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa?" Krystal menunjuk paper bag merah muda yang di bawa oleh Ochobot.

"Ini beberapa pakaian untukmu," jawab Ochobot sambil memberikan paper bag itu pada Krystal.

Krystal menerima paper bag lalu tersenyum. "Seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ochobot. "Oh yah, kamar tamu yang ada di depan kamar Boboiboy itu sudah bersih sejak dulu, kau bisa memakainya."

"Baiklah."

"Kamar mandi ada di setiap lantai, terserah mau pakai yang mana saja."

"Okay."

"Kalau ada perlu, kau--"

"Ochobot, sudahlah." Krystal cemberut. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti tamu, aku tidak suka."

"Lagi pula aku sudah tahu denah rumah ini," kata Krystal sambil tersenyum tipis. "Yang beda, di masa depan terdapat lebih banyak foto yang terpajang di dinding."

Ochobot mengangguk. "Baiklah," ucap Ochobot. "Aku akan ke kedai Tok Abah sekarang. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyusul."

"Aku akan menyusul setelah mengganti dress bodoh ini, aku gerah."

**Crystal Snow**

Boboiboy menatap satu persatu sahabatnya, remaja laki-laki itu bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan, kalau Krystal adalah anaknya yang muncul dari tahun 2043. Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya, tidak secepat Boboiboy yang percaya hanya dengan bukti-bukti video dan foto yang ada di smartphone Krystal.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi... Dia benar-benar anakku." Boboiboy berkata, tanpa keraguan.

"Kau percaya begitu saja?" tanya Fang, dengan tatapan sinis andalannya.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi dia mempunyai video dan foto kami berdua di ponselnya," jawab Boboiboy.

"Bisa saja dia mengeditnya 'kan? Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu."

Entah kenapa, kesimpulan Fang membuat Boboiboy kesal. Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tajam.

"Pikirkan perasaan Yaya, kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu kalau gadis itu adalah anakmu dari masa depan?"

Boboiboy bungkam.

"Coba tanyakan pada gadis itu, siapa ibunya? Kalau dia mengatakan jika ibunya adalah Yaya, belum tentu Yaya akan senang lalu percaya. Dan bagaimana kalau gadis itu bilang kalau Yaya bukan ibunya? Tentu saja Yaya akan merasa sakit hati." Mendengar kalimat panjang Fang, membuat Boboiboy mulai merasa ragu.

"Fang, sudahlah." Ying menegur Fang.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya," kata Fang. "Agar dia tidak di tipu oleh gadis aneh itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar dari masa depan?" tanya Gopal setelah dari tadi hanya menyimak saja.

Fang berdecak. "Mana mungkin? Mesin waktu itu tidak ada, dia hanya mengarang."

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Boboiboy, mulai pusing dengan segala opini yang masuk ke kepalanya.

"Usir ga--"

"Kemungkinan besar, gadis itu tidak bohong." Yaya memotong ucapan Fang secara tiba-tiba. Gadis berhijab pink itu menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Dunia ini besar, sangat besar. Hal yang menurut kalian tidak masuk akal, mungkin benar-benar ada dan juga terjadi. Mungkin bagi orang di luar sana, orang-orang seperti kita yang memiliki kekuatan super dan melawan Alien jahat itu tidak masuk akal, tapi kita benar-benar memiliki dan melakukan hal yang menurut mereka tidak masuk akal," kata Yaya panjang lebar, berhasil membungkam Fang dan opini remaja laki-laki itu.

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearag Boboiboy. "Percayalah pada hal yang menurutmu pantas. Tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku, karena aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yaya, berhasil menghangatkan hati Boboiboy.

Fang tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan mendukung keputusan kalian," kata Fang dengan raut wajah angkuhnya.

Ying menyikut perut Fang. Fang meringis dan menatap Ying dengan tatapan protes. Gopal hanya mengangguk, toh apapun keputusan dari mereka, Gopal hanya bisa ikut mendukung dan membantu saja, ah dan juga bantu ikut makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana gadis itu?" tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Di rumah, kurasa dia sedang istirahat," jawab Boboiboy.

Lalu semua kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Boboiboy dan Yaya menerima pesanan, Ying dan Fang mengantar pesanan sedangkan Gopal membantu Tok Abah dan Ochobot menyiapkan pesanan.

Pelanggan sore itu tidak terlalu banyak, hingga membuat Boboiboy cs melakukan aktifitasnya dengan cukup santai. Hari itu juga tergolong damai, tidak ada satu pun kejahatan seperti pencurian yang terjadi, bahkan Adudu yang mulai kembali berencana merebut coklat pun belum muncul sama sekali.

_Pulau Rintis, Malaysia._

_09 February 2020._

Krystal membuka matanya perlahan, gadis itu mengernyit saat rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Krystal mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, gadis itu menoleh kearah jam dinding, pukul 5.14. Gadis itu segera berdiri, keluar dari kamarnya dan mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi.

Dengan pelan, Krystal turun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Ia berjalan memasuki dapur, tidak ada siapapun. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Krystal membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia masak.

Sebenarnya Krystal tidak terlalu jago masak, yang jago itu adalah kakak ketiga dan juga ayahnya. Oh, mendiang ibunya juga jago masak, walaupun kue dan biskuit buatannya tidak terlalu enak (re: mengerikan).

"Eh, Krystal? Kau sedang apa disana?" Krystal terkejut, dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata Boboiboy.

"Masak untuk sarapan, Ayah sendiri ngapain disitu?"

Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk. Dia masih tidak terbiasa di panggil Ayah oleh Krystal.

"Mengambil segelas air," jawab Boboiboy, bohong.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Karena tidak bisa kembali tertidur, Boboiboy berniat memeriksa Krystal di kamarnya untuk memastikan gadis itu tidur dengan nyenyak atau tidak. Melihat gadis itu tidak ada di kamarnya, Boboiboy panik dan mencari hingga seluruh sudut lantai dua.

Tapi ternyata anaknya itu ada di lantai satu, di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau mau aku membantumu?" Boboiboy menawarkan bantuan.

"Boleh. Kau bisa potong-potong sayur ini, sementara aku akan mengulek bumbu," kata Krystal sambil menunjuk kearah sayur-sayuran yang sudah dia cuci.

Boboiboy menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mendekati sayur-sayuran itu dan memotongnya dengan cepat perlahan. Krystal mengambil merica, cabai, bawang merah dan putih dan beberapa bumbu lainnya, kemudian menguleknya secara bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya... Apa tujuanmu datang ke masa ini?"

Pertanyaan Boboiboy membuat aktifitas mengulek Krystal terhenti. Gadis itu tidak menoleh kearah Boboiboy. "Lari dari kenyataan," jawab Krystal dengan tenang, lalu kembali mengulek.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengubah masa depan?" tanya Boboiboy, sambil memotong kecil wortel.

_"Ada resiko fatal yang terjadi setelah nyonya melahirkan nona Krystal 6 tahun lalu, nyonya seharusnya tidak hamil di saat luka di dada dan punggungnya sedang rentan."_

_"Dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan Bunda, Krystal harus ikhlas yah? Krystal kan masih punya ayah."_

_"Ayah rindu bunda yah? Kok nangis?"_

_"Andai kau tidak lahir, pasti bunda masih hidup dan ayah tidak akan terpuruk!"_

_"Katanya tuan Taufan menyalahkan kematian Nyonya besar pada nona Krystal."_

_"Ayah sayang sama Krystal, maaf kalau ayah tidak bisa menjaga Bunda dulu."_

Krystal memejamkan matanya, semua kenangan menyesakan yang terjadi padanya waktu tiba-tiba terputar di ingatannya.

_**'Kau tahu 'kan alasan Bunda meninggal karena apa? Yap, itu karena luka parah yang di dapatnya dari peperangan melawan Alien jahat yang bersekutu dengan teroris di tahun 2021.'**_

"Kau benar, aku sedang berusaha mengubah masa depan."

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Krystal menoleh kearah Boboiboy, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Ayah harus membantuku."

Selama satu jam berkutat di dapur sambil mengobrol, akhirnya Krystal berhasil menyelesaikan masakannya walaupun di bantu oleh Boboiboy. Krystal tersenyum puas saat semua makanan sudah tertatah rapih di meja makan, lalu berhigh-five dengan Boboiboy.

"Oh iya, setelah sarapan apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ayah tidak sekolah?" Krystal bertanya balik.

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Hari ini sabtu jadi libur," jawab Boboiboy.

"Lalu kenapa tidak berkencan saja dengan pacarmu?" tanya Krystal lagi, kali ini dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau sabtu Yaya biasanya belajar seharian di kamarnya, hari minggu baru dia mau di ajak santai." Boboiboy memberitahu, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Seharusnya ayah senang karena kalau Yaya rajin belajar hasilnya kepintaran Yaya bisa menurun ke anak kalian nanti." Krystal tertawa lebar.

Boboiboy terkejut. "K-kau bilang apa?"

"Apa hayoo?" ucap Krystal iseng.

"Hey! Coba katakan ulang yang tadi!"

"Gak mau!!"

Lalu terjadi acara kejar-kejaran antara Boboiboy dan Krystal.

**0 7 : 4 5 AM**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa Pulau Rintis. Hari sabtu, dimana orang-orang memilih untuk menghabiskan weekend dengan berjalan-jalan ataupun hanya berdiam diri di rumah begitu saja. Tapi bagi Boboiboy, tidak ada yang namanya hari libur.

**LINE**

_**Osis PRHS (35 anggota)**_

**Dimas KetOs : **

_Maaf mengganggu pagi kalian, seharusnya hari ini kita bisa melepas sedikit beban tentang osis 'kan? Tapi kepala sekolah kita yang menyebalkan itu ingin kita kembali ke sekolah pagi ini dan menyiapkan segala sisa berkas untuk festival bulan depan. Beliau ingin kita langsung mengurus segala persiapan hari senin nanti, katanya agar tidak membuang waktu. Itu saja info sialan hari ini, terima kasih._

Boboiboy menghela nafas berat, lagi-lagi dia harus di kekang oleh kegiatan osis walau di hari sabtu. Sebenarnya Boboiboy tidak keberatan, tapi masalahnya Boboiboy sudah berjanji akan membawa Krystal untuk mengenal Pulau Rintis di tahun 2020 ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Krystal yang penasaran sambil mencoba mengintip ke ponsel Boboiboy.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan hari ini," kata Boboiboy dengan rasa bersalah.

Krystal membaca pesan yang terkirim di grup chat osis milik Boboiboy, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. "Tidak apa-apa, urusan osis Ayah lebih penting." Krystal berkata lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf yah," ucap Boboiboy lagi. "Atau kau mau pergi bersama Yaya saja?"

"Bukannya Ayah bilang kalau Yaya pasti sibuk belajar kalau sabtu?" tanya Krystal bingung.

"Sebentar..."

**To : Mine**

_Hai, selamat pagi Yaya. Apa kamu sibuk? Kalau tidak, apa kamu bisa mengajak Krystal jalan-jalan hari ini? Tiba-tiba aku ada panggilan osis, jadi aku tidak bisa mengantar anak kita keliling Pulau Rintis._

Krystal tertawa saat membaca pesan yang Boboiboy kirim ke Yaya. "Anak kita?" kata Krystal dengan nada meledek, lalu dia tertawa lagi.

**From : Mine**

_Selamat pagi juga. Kamu ngomong apa sih? Anak kita? Hahaha. Aku tidak sibuk kok, aku akan ke rumahmu jam 8 tepat untuk menjemput Krystal. Oh iya, semangat menjalani harimu._

**To : Mine**

_Baiklah, aku mencintaimu._

"Aku mencintaimu." Krystal menirukan apa yang Boboiboy kirim ke Yaya.

"Jangan iseng," tegur Boboiboy sambil memutar matanya, dan hanya di respon oleh tawa Krystal.

Lalu Boboiboy naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, sedangkan Krystal duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton kartu pagi yang ada di tv. Krystal tidak tahu apa judul kartun yang dia lihat saat ini, yang pasti Krystal jelas tidak menyukainya.

Gadis itu meraih remote dan mengganti siaran, ia terus mengganti siarannya hingga ia menemukan satu siaran yang membuat dirinya berteriak.

"JAEMIN AHJUSSI!!"

Ya, siaran yang menayangkan boyband kpop favoritnya.

"Tidak! Di tahun ini dia masih berumur 20 tahun, berarti aku harus memanggilnya Oppa," kata Krystal pada dirinya sendiri.

"JAEMIN OPPA!"

"Gokjjong hajimahhh!! So what? We hot, we young!!"

"Jeno oppa!!"

"Jisungieee!"

"Jaeren moments aaaahhh!"

Dan berbagai teriakan lain keluar dari mulut gadis pecinta NCT garis keras itu.

Boboiboy yang baru saja mau membuka lemari pakaian, langsung mengernyit heran ketika medengar teriakan-teriakan dari lantai satu.

'Ada apa?' tanya Boboiboy dalam hati.

Remaja laki-laki itu segera mengambil jas osisnya yang berwarna abu-abu, lalu turun ke lantai satu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Boboiboy langsung sweatdrop saat melihat Krystal meniru tarian di tv dengan asal-asalan sambil bernyanyi. Boboiboy memutar matanya, mengambil remote dan memencet tombol off.

"Ayah!" Krystal protes tidak terima kemudian mencoba merebut kembali remote yang ada di tangan Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Karena mereka tampan! Kemarikan!"

Dan remote itu langsung berada di tangan Krystal, membuat Boboiboy hanya bisa mendengus.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu masuk, Krystal mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu dan kembali menyalakan tv, ia berdecak kesal karena acara musik kpop baru saja selesai. Boboiboy memutar matanya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Oh... Ternyata Yaya.

"Assalamualaikum," kata Yaya mengucap salam.

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Walaikumsalam." Ia membalas salam Yaya. "Ayo masuk."

Yaya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Atok Abah. Yaya melambai kearah Krystal yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan semangat.

"Hai, kau pasti Krystal," kata Yaya lalu duduk di samping Krystal.

Krystal mengangguk. "Yeah. Kemarin kita tidak sempat bertemu yah? Maaf, aku ketiduran."

Yaya tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, aku mengerti kok. Kau pasti lelah 'kan? Wajar kalau kau ketiduran," kata Yaya sambil menepuk tangan Krystal akrab. "Oh iya, kau ingin aku mengajakmu kemana?"

Krystal tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak... Tahu?"

"Pantai?" Yaya memberi saran.

"Tidak, aku sudah sering ke pantai."

"Mall?"

"Aku tidak suka mall, terlalu ramai."

"Pusat kota?"

"Apa ada banyak pria tampan?"

Boboiboy memutar matanya (lagi) mendengar respon Krystal. "Bagaimana kalau kalian ke event kpop saja?" tanya Boboiboy memberi saran.

Mata Krystal langsung berbinar senang. "Iya! Ayo kita kesana, aku ingin ikutan random dance!" Krystal berkata dengan semangat.

"Kau menyukai kpop?" tanya Yaya ikutan semangat.

"Tentu saja, kau juga?"

"Iya, aku juga suka. Kau suka siapa?"

"Neo Culture Technologi a.k.a NCT!"

"Aku juga suka NCT!"

Kemudian kedua gadis itu berteriak senang, membuat Boboiboy terkejut dan menutup kedua telinganya. "Astaga..."

_**To be countinue**_

_Hello? HAI!_

_First of all, sorry for very late update._ _Akhir-akhir ini ada banyak perkerjaan yang menumpuk, membuat aku harus sering berada di depan komputer dan laptop lebih dari biasanya._

_Maaf kalau aku menulis cerita ini dengan sangat absurd, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cerita ini selanjutnya dan bagaimana konfliknya._ _Aku menulis chapter ini 30 menit yang dan langsung mempostnya tanpa melihat apakah ada typo atau kalimat yang tidak pas, maaf._

_Setelah ini, aku akan kembali berkutat dengan laptop kesayanganku. Astaga, usiaku baru 21 tahun dan aku sudah merasakan penderitaan menjadi karyawati di kantor itu :') (kuharap kontrakku dengan perusahan itu cepat habis, agar aku bisa menikmati hidupku.)_

_Sekali lagi maaf, maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas komentar kalian. jujur aku tersentuh karena ada yang mau membaca cerira ini, kuharap kalian akan selalu membaca ceritaku._

_So, what do you think about this chapter?_


	4. CS : Chapter 3

_"Feelin' like a sinner it's so fire with him I go boo hoo. He said, "you look crazy" thank you baby I owe it all to you. Got me all mes--"_

Krystal langsung berhenti bernyanyi ketika Boboiboy memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Krystal menatap ayahnya bingung, terlebih bingung lagi ketika tiba-tiba Boboiboy membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Krystal.

"Ayah kenapa?" Tanya Krystal, kini posisi dia sudah duduk agar bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dengan jelas.

"Bosen." Singkat dan padat. "Hibur aku," kata Boboiboy, lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Aku sedang bernyanyi saat kau masuk, kau tahu?" kata Krystal, lalu gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. Dia bangun, duduk berhadapan dengan Krystal dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Sebenarnya..." Boboiboy terlihat ragu untuk bertanya, karena itu dia menjeda dan menunggu reaksi Krystal.

"Apa?" Tanya Krystal. "Kau mau bertanya siapa bundaku?"

Tepat sasaran. Boboiboy terkejut dengan tebakan Krystal yang sangat tepat. Remaja laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan. "Iya."

Krystal menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan fakta tentang siapa bundaku," kata Krystal. "Tapi aku takut ada resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan kalau kau tahu siapa istrimu nanti."

Boboiboy menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Resiko bagaimana?"

"Well, saat kau tahu siapa istrimu, kau akan merasa canggung berada di sekitarnya, lalu tiba-tiba karena rasa canggung, kalian berakhir saling menjauhi hingga tidak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi di antara kalian." Krystal menjelaskan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Dan jika kalian tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, maka kalian tidak akan pernah menikah, lalu aku serta ketiga kakakku tidak akan pernah lahir."

Boboiboy terdiam. Kalau di pikir-pikir, apa yang di katakan oleh Krystal ada benarnya juga. Kecuali...

"Kau tahu? Kalau Yaya yang menjadi istriku di masa depan, aku tidak akan canggung karena kami memang sudah memiliki rencana untuk menikah."

_"You're both still seventeen!"_

_**27 August 2025**_

_Boboiboy baru saja mau memasuki kelas siangnya ketika dia tiba-tiba mendapat telfon dari Ibu mertuanya kalau istrinya masuk ke rumah sakit. Panik? Tentu saja saat ini Boboiboy panik setengah mati. Kalau di ingat, tanggal segini seharusnya istrinya memang sudah waktunya melahirkan._

_Setelah meminta izin pada dosen, Boboiboy langsung mengendarai mobilnya secara gila-gilaan ke RS pusat kuala lumpur yang memang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kampusnya._

_Boboiboy, baru berusia 22 tahun tapi sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Mengejutkan. Dia menikah setahun yang lalu, padahal saat itu dia dan istrinya masih berkuliah di University of KL. Well, beberapa bulan lagi Boboiboy akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya bersama sang istri._

_Sesampainya di rs, Boboiboy memarkirkan ferarri-nya dengan sembarangan lalu segera berlari memasuki gedung rs. Ia menghampiri bagian informasi, dan bertanya pada salah satu suster yang bertugas disana._

_"Dimana ruang bersalin atas nama Yaya Yah?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan cepat, terdengar mendesak suster itu untuk cepat menjawab._

_"Nyonya Yaya baru saja tiba setengah jam yang lalu, saat ini sedang berada di ruang bersalin nomor 4 di lantai ini."_

_Setelah mengucap terima kasih Boboiboy segera menghampiri ruangan yang di maksud suster tadi. Hanya butuh waktu 2 menit saja hingga membuat Boboiboy sampai. Di bangku tunggu yang ada di depan ruang bersalin ada beberapa orang yang Boboiboy sangat kenal._

_"Kau langsung masuk, dokter baru saja memasuki ruang bersalin," kata Ibu Yaya terdengar tenang, walau raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir._

_Ayah Yaya menepuk bahu Boboiboy. "Terus semangati istrimu, kau juga harus terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Yaya serta bayinya._

_Boboiboy mengangguk cepat lalu segera memasuk ruang bersalin. Dada Boboiboy terasa sesak ketika melihat Yaya sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, batin Boboiboy._

_"Boboiboy..."_

_Yaya memanggil Boboiboy dengan lirih, senyum wanita itu terbentuk ketika melihat sang suami sudah berdiri pintu masuk. Yaya mengangkat sedikit tangannya, mengulurkannya kearah Boboiboy dan memberi kode agar suaminya segera mendekat. Yaya benar-benar membutuhkan Boboiboy untuk menguatkannya saat ini._

_Boboiboy berjalan mendekati Yaya, dia menggenggam tangan kanan istrinya dengan erat. Boboiboy mencium kening Yaya, tersenyum dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Yaya mulai berteriak ketika rasa sakit luar biasa ketika mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga di rasakannya, air mata Yaya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya, dia mencengkram tangan Boboiboy dengan kuat._

_Suara tangisan bayi terdengar, membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya tersenyum lebar bahagia. Tapi senyuman itu memudar ketika rasa sakit kembali menghantam Yaya._

_Suara tangisan bayi kedua._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, bayi ketiga lahir._

_Yaya tidak sadarkan diri setelah berhasil melahirkan tiga bayi kembar laki-laki yang hanya berjarak masing-masing 5 menit. Boboiboy panik, walaupun dokter sudah mengatakan untuk tidak panik karena Yaya hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, Boboiboy masih tetap panik._

_Sejam kemudian Yaya di pindahkan ke kamar inap VIP di lantai dua, sedangkan tiga bayi laki-laki itu di urus oleh beberapa perawat khusus bayi._

_"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk ketiga anakmu?" Tanya Ayah Yaya._

_Boboiboy terdiam. Dia memang sudah menyiapkan satu nama, hanya satu saja. Boboiboy tidak menyangkah dia akan mendapatkan tiga bayi, karena dari awal dia dan Yaya memang tidak pernah cek USG, katanya sih biar 'suprise'._

_"Sudah."_

_Itu bukan Boboiboy yang menjawab, Boboiboy menoleh dan mendapati istrinya sudah terbangun. Boboiboy menghampiri Yaya, memeluk dan juga mencium kening pipinya._

_"Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Itu nama untuk ketiga bayiku dan Boboiboy."_

_Boboiboy terkejut. "Kau serius?" Boboiboy bertanya._

_"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan nama itu jauh sebelum aku hamil," jawab Yaya sambil menggenggam erat tangan suaminya._

_Ayah Yaya menghela nafas. "Kau sungguh mau memberi nama itu pada ketiga anakmu?" Tanya Ayah Yaya, terdengar kurang setuju._

_"Yaya, orangtua mana yang mau memberikan nama bencana alam pada ketiga bayinya?" Tanya Ibu Yaya._

_Boboiboy meringis pelan mendengar pertanyaan sang Ibu mertua._

_"Ibu, ayah... Itu bukan sekedar nama bencana, itu adalah tiga nama dari tujuh kuasa elemental milik suamiku," kata Yaya berusaha meyakinkan._

_Yaya tersenyum pada Boboiboy. "Aku ingin ketiga anakku ini bisa menjadi ayahnya, pria hebat yang mampu melawan kejahatan dan melakukan apapun untuk kebaikan."_

_Boboiboy tertegun._

_"Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa adalah elemental pertama yang di miliki oleh suamiku," kata Yaya lagi. "Halilintar yang kuat, Taufan yang ceria, dan Gempa yang bijak."_

_"Nama adalah do'a, aku berharap mereka bertiga akan tumbuh kuat, ceria, dan juga bijak. Seperti suamiku, Boboiboy."_

_**Back to 2020**_

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami masih 17 tahun?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan santainya.

Krystal mendelik kesal, dia memukul bahu Boboiboy hingga membuat ayahnya itu meringis. "Sekolah dulu yang bener baru nikah!"

Boboiboy memutar matanya. "Sekolah? Memangnya kau kelas berapa hm?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ayah meremehkanku?" Tanya Krystal tidak percaya. "Aku ini sudah semester 6 di universitas terbaik di Korea," kata Krystal dengan bangga.

"Kau ini masih 16 tahun, mana mungkin sudah kuliah?"

Krystal mendengus kesal. "Hey, asal ayah tahu! Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa mendapatkan pendidikan normal, kau langsung memasukanku ke universitas di usiaku yang ke 13 tahun. Untung aku ini cerdas seperti Bunda, jadi aku bisa menjalani kehidupan kuliah dengan mudah."

"Wah, sepertinya bundamu itu cerdas sekali hingga kecerdasannya menurun padamu," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum miring.

Krystal tertawa bangga. "Tentu saja bundaku sangat cerdas." Andai saja Krystal tahu, saat ini dia sedang di pancing oleh Boboiboy.

"Kira-kira siapa yah wanita beruntung itu...?"

"Yaya lah! kau pikir siapa wanita tercerdas yang pernah ada di hidup--"

"SUDAH KUDUGA!"

Krystal terdiam lalu mendengus ketika sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Sialan," umpatnya kesal.

"Jadi katakan padaku, kapan aku dan Yaya menikah? Bagaimana caraku dan Yaya menikah? Apa pestanya meriah?" Tanya Boboiboy bertubi-tubi, bersemangat.

Sekali lagi Krystal memukul bahu Boboiboy. "Ayah, kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Mana aku tahu bagaimana caramu menikah, atau apa pesta pernikahanmu meriah atau tidak, aku bahkan belum lahir atau ada di rahim bunda!"

Nah, Krystal benar-benar kesal.

Boboiboy menyengir. "Sori, aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di masa depan?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Maksudnya apa?" Krystal bertanya balik, tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau datang ke masa depan dan berniat untuk mengubah masa depan?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan jelas, cukup membuat Krystal bungkam.

Krystal tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil menatap ayahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi, khawatir.

Dari sorot mata Krystal, Boboiboy tahu ada yang salah yang sedang terjadi hingga membuat gadis itu kembali ke masa lalu.

"Iya, sesuatu yang sangat buruk... Kurasa," jawab Krystal. "Sudah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi," kata Krystal final.

Boboiboy menghela nafas, kemudian menggenggam tangan Krystal. "Bagaimana bisa aku membantumu kalau kau saja tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan?"

"Aku yakin kau akan langsung histeris kalau tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Krystal datar, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat raut wajah Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak selebay itu," protes Boboiboy tidak terima.

"Ini bukan masalah lebay atau apa, pokoknya kau tidak boleh tahu! Cukup kau tahu kalau aku ini anakmu dan Yaya adalah bundaku, kau harus terus melindungi bunda kapanpun dan dimana pun!"

Kali ini Boboiboy yang memutar matanya. "Alright alright, terserah apa katamu wahai anakku dari masa depan."

"Okay, jadi kapan kau keluar dari kamarku?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

"Lebih terdengar seperti mengusir dari pada bertanya."

"Kalau begitu keluar dari sini."

Boboiboy mendengus. "Terserah."

_**Crystal Snow**_

Kedai coklat kokotiam ramai seperti biasanya, setelah Boboiboy keluar dari kamar Krystal dia langsung berpecah menjadi 7 untuk membantu kedai. Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, dan Solar yang unggul dalam kecepatan membantu menerima dan mengantar pesanan.

Thorn dan Ice di tugaskan untuk bersih-bersih, dan Gempa membantu atok Abah dan Ochobot menyiapkan pesanan. Semua di tangani dengan baik, tanpa ada kekacauan.

Yaya dan Ying tadinya datang untuk membantu seperti biasanya, mereka hanya duduk karena semua sudah di handle oleh semua elemental Boboiboy.

"Ini pesanan kalian." Solar datang sambil membawa dua Ice chocolatte special.

"Terima kasih," kata Yaya dan Ying bersamaan. "Oh iya, dimana Krystal?" Tanya Yaya.

"Di rumah, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang." Solar berkata, lalu menarik bangku dan duduk di samping Yaya.

Solar menoleh kearah Yaya, memperhatikan wajah pacarnya itu sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba percakapan dia (sebagai Boboiboy) terlintas di ingatannya.

_"Tentu saja bundaku sangat cerdas."_

_"Kira-kira siapa yah wanita beruntung itu...?"_

_"Yaya lah! kau pikir siapa wanita tercerdas yang pernah ada di hidup--"_

_"SUDAH KUDUGA!"_

Senyuman Solar semakin lebar ketika mengingatnya. Yaya dan Ying saling melirik, merasa bingung dengan apa yang ada pikiran Solar. Lalu tiba-tiba Solar membuka mulut, tapi tatapannya masih tertujuh pada Yaya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kalau kita menikah, kita akan mempunyai tiga anak kembar laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah sekarang?"

Yaya tersedak mendengar kalimat Solar, gadis berhijab pink itu terbatuk dan sesekali menepuk dadanya. Solar panik, Ying pun juga ikut kaget.

"Yaya? Kau okay kah?" Tanya Ying panik, sambil memukul pelan punggung (?) Yaya. "Ih! Solar! Kau itu kenapa sih?" Ying menatap Solar sinis.

"A-aku hanya terkejut, tenang saja." Yaya berkata lalu tertawa canggung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut," kata Solar menyesal. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Yaya, dan menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi bersalah.

'Aku jadi nyamuk nih?' Batin Ying kesal.

Pipi Yaya memerah, dia mengangguk pelan. "T-tidak apa, a-aku hanya terkejut kok."

"Solar, cepat bawa ini ke meja nomor sepuluh!" Teriak Gempa dari arah kedai.

"Iya!!"

Solar mencium kening Yaya singkat, lalu pergi begitu saja. Wajah Yaya kini sudah semerah tomat, sedangkan Ying yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas, Ying sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Yaya dan Ying pun mengobrol banyak hal setelah kepergian Solar, berbagai hal di bahas oleh mereka berdua, mulai dari ketampanan visual member boygroup korea, hingga universitas mana dan jurasan apa yang akan mereka ambil nanti saat kuliah nanti.

Well, mereka berdua sudah menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA dan bulan depan mereka sudah akan mulai melakukan sekarangkaian ujian dan lain-lainnya. Ying dan Yaya itu pintar, tergolong sangat cerdas malahan, mereka bahkan tidak perlu khawatir untuk menghadapi ujian dan tes masuk universitas.

"Fang katanya tidak akan kuliah," kata Ying.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yaya, tidak percaya.

Maksudnya, Fang? Tidak lanjut kuliah? Yang benar saja. Waktu SD dan SMP memang Fang tidak terlalu peduli dengan pendidikan, tapi sejak mereka menginjak bangku SMA, Fang pun tidak kalah dari Yaya dan Ying kalau soal sekolah dan belajar.

"Katanya sih mau lebih fokus pada tapops," jawab Ying. Ying mendengus kesal saat mengingat kembali percakapannya bersama Fang kemarin.

Yaya hanya menghela nafas. "Gopal juga sama saja," timpal Yaya. "Gopal pernah bilang kalau dia lebih suka bertarung melawan Vargoba dari pada ikut tes masuk universitas."

"Aish, dasar." Ying mendengus lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying.

"Boboiboy akan kuliah. Well, walaupun Boboiboy adalah anggota pasukan terbaik tapops, Boboiboy tetap harus kuliah karena dia akan memimpin perusahaan kakek dari pihak mamanya."

"Boboiboy tidak keberatan?" Tanya Ying, ragu. "Maksudku, Boboiboy 'kan selalu ingin bertarung menumpaskan alien jahat kan?"

"Terlalu rumit," jawab Yaya, lalu meminum kembali es coklatnya.

Sementara itu di rumah atok Abah, Krystal terlihat sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Hanya menonton youtube dan melihat berbagai funny moments video kemudian tertawa. Tapi tawa itu menghilang saat dia mendapat pesan online, dari tahun 2043.

_**Ayah :**_

_Pulang sekarang, atau ayah yang akan menjemputmu secara paksa._

Krystal menyeringai, lalu membalas pesan Boboiboy 2043.

_**Krystal :**_

_Kau tidak bisa menjemputku, dan kau tahu itu._

Setelah mengirim balasan, Krystal langsung memblokir seluruh kontak ayahnya, memutus semua sambungan yang ada. Krystal tidak ingin mengingat apapun yang terjadi di masanya, tidak untuk sementara.

"Maaf, ayah, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

_**17 July 2043**_

_**Krystal :**_

_Kau tidak bisa menjemputku, dan kau tahu itu._

Boboiboy menghela nafas, pasrah. Boboiboy tahu betul siapa anak perempuannya, dia tahu kalau Krystal bisa melakukan segalanya dengan mudah.

Menyabotase semua mesin waktu yang Boboiboy punya hanya dalam hitungan detik bukan hal yang susah bagi seorang Krystal, dan sialnya, hanya Boboiboy saja yang memiliki mesin waktu di dunia ini.

Terkadang, memiliki seorang anak yang jenius itu sangat merepotkan.

"Ayah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gempa masuk ke ruang kerja Boboiboy, menatap sang ayah dengan khawatir.

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Iya, ayah baik-baik saja," jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. "Ayah hanya merindukan adikmu," sambung Boboiboy.

Gempa tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga merindukannya," kata Gempa dengan ekspresi sedih. "Seharusnya hari itu aku bisa mencegahnya pergi," kata Gempa lagi, merasa bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu," ujar Boboiboy. "Itu salah ayah, seharusnya ayah tidak perlu menyetujui pernikahan sialan itu."

"Setidaknya pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi 'kan? Karena apa yang Krystal lakukan, semuanya jadi batal."

Boboiboy tertawa pelan saat mendengar perkataan Gempa. "Iya, Krystal memang yang paling jago dalam urusan menghancurkan sebuah acara."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa, tanpa sadar jika ada dua orang yang saling menatap tajam di balik pintu masuk ruang kerja Boboiboy.

_**Back to 2020**_

_**Somewhere, a planet where all the evil live.**_

Retak'ka sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun saat Vargoba tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dia hanya menatap alien bertangan empat itu dengan datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku datang untuk menawarkan kerja sama," kata Vargoba, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Retak'ka mengernyit. "Kerja sama apa maksudmu?"

"Menghancurkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya."

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan si anak bumi itu?" Tanya Retak'ka dengan suara yang terdengar meremehkan.

Vargoba menyeringai. "Setelah aku kabur dari penjara dua tahun yang lalu, ada banyak hal yang kulewati, aku bisa melakukan banyak hal termasuk menghabisi bocah sialan itu."

Retak'ka berdiri, dan menghampiri Vargoba.

"Apa untungnya buatku?" Tanya Retak'ka datar.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kuasamu dan power sphera Ochobot, itu bukan yang kau ingin 'kan?"

"Kau pikir itu cukup?"

Vargoba menepuk bahu Retak'ka. "Ada seorang gadis dari masa depan muncul, gadis yang masih sangat muda dan cantik. Kau bisa menbawanya, kau butuh gadis manusia untuk sesuatu 'kan? Gadis itu adalah gadis yang tepat."

"Dan bersama, kita bisa mengacaukan waktu dengan mesin waktu yang membawa gadis itu ke tahun ini."

Sesak. Itu yang Krystal rasakan. Gadis itu meremat ponsel yang dia pegang dan memejamkan mata. Krystal meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya pun ikut terhantam rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

_"Sakit 'kan?"_

Krystal membuka matanya, ia terkejut saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul tapi tak terlihat wujud-nya. Tidak, itu adalah suara dari kepalanya, bukan dari sekitarnya.

"S-siapa kau?" Krystal bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Rasa sakit di kepala dan dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika suara tawa memenuhi kepalanya. Tubuh Krystal bergetar kesakitan.

_"Ingat baik-baik." _suara itu kembali terdengar. _"Aku adalah mimpi burukmu, seseorang yang akan menghancurkanmu di masa ini."_

"AAAAHHH!"

Krystal menjerit, dia melempar ponsel di tangannya ke sembarang tempat, dia menjambak kedua rambutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

_"Senang rasanya melihatmu kesakitan, gadis kecil."_

"A-ayah!!! Bunda!!!"

"Perasaanku tidak enak," kata Yaya tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak.

Ying menatap Yaya bingung. "Tidak enak bagaimana?" Tanya Ying, lalu meminum es coklatnya.

"Seperti..." Yaya menjeda kalimatnya. "Tunggu, apa Krystal baik-baik saja yah?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Krystal?" Tanya Ying heran.

Yaya langsung berdiri. "Solar bilang, Krystal ada hanya di rumah 'kan? Aku akan memeriksanya," kata Yaya, lalu berlari menuju rumah atok abah, mengabaikan Ying yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Pintu rumah atok abah terkunci, dan Yaya sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke rumah kakek pacarnya itu. Yaya bahkan sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Krystal, tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Perasaan Yaya semakin tidak enak ketika mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh dari dalam rumah atok abah. Yaya terus mengetuk pintu itu, bahkan meneriaki nama Krystal hingga membuat beberapa tetangga yang lewat menatap Yaya heran.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN!!"

Lalu teriakan Krystal membuat Yaya benar-benar panik. "Krystal!!" Yaya kembali berteriak. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

BRAK!

Yaya berhasil menghancurkan pintu masuk rumah atok abah, dan masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya Yaya ketika mendapati Krystal tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari luka di keningnya.

"KRYSTAL!"

Yaya menghampiri Krystal yang tidak sadarkan diri, gadis itu hampir menjerit ketika menyadari kalau bukan hanya keningnya saja yang terluka, ada luka tusukan di perut Krystal.

"Kumohon bertahanlah..." Lirih Yaya, menangis.

_**One week later**_

"Ini sudah satu minggu dan Krystal sama sekali belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun."

Boboiboy mengabaikan perkataan Fang. Sudah satu minggu Boboiboy berada di rumah sakit, sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Krystal yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden penyerangan misterius yang terjadi pada Krystal, dan Boboiboy sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk sedikit pun yang mengarahkan pada pelaku. Bahkan ketika Ochobot menscan seluruh sudut rumah, sama sekali tidak ada sidik jari atapun jejak kaki lain selain Krystal.

Fang menghela nafas lelah, menyerah. Fang tahu betul kalau sahabat pertamanya itu sangat keras kepala, jadi rasanya percuma jika meminta Boboiboy untuk pulang sebentar dan beristirahat.

"Boboiboy pasti sedih lah," kata Gopal ikutan sedih.

Yaya tersenyum kearah Fang. "Tidak apa, Fang. Aku akan membujuknya," kata Yaya. "Kalian berdua pulang lah, nanti sore ke sini lagi kalau mau."

Fang dan Gopal mengangguk. "Aku juga ada janji dengan Ying hari ini," kata Fang, lalu berjalan keluar bersamaan dengan Gopal.

Setelah Fang dan Gopal benar-benar pergi, Yaya menarik satu kursi dan duduk di samping Boboiboy. Yaya menggenggam tangan kanan Boboiboy, kemudian tersenyum lembut ketika kekasihnya itu menatapnya.

"Krystal akan baik-baik saja," kata Yaya meyakinkan.

Boboiboy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu," jawab Boboiboy.

Kemudian Boboiboy memeluk Yaya dengan erat. Yaya sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan pelukan mendadak itu. Yaya membalas pelukan Boboiboy, sesekali mengelus atau menepuk bahu Boboiboy agar kekasihnya itu merasa lebih baik.

"Yaya... Terima kasih," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya mengernyit heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya."

_**To be countinue**_

_**Hello? HAI!!!**__**Masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini? Kayaknya gak deh :')**_

_**So what you think about this?**_

_**Chapter ini baru banget aku tulis loh, buru-buru, udah lama gak di up-up soalnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kalimat yang tidak di mengerti :'(**_

_**Btw, yashhhhh kita udah masuk ke konflik pertama!**_

_**Kira-kira siapa yang nyerang Krystal hayo? Klo kalian jawab Retak'ka dan Vargoba, kalian salah besar :v**_

_**Clue : Final season episode Boboiboy, not galaxy.**_

_**Okay, that's it.**_

_**Don't forget to review and kasih saran yah.**_

_**With love : Lujaecy**_


End file.
